


Нам всем тебя очень не хватало, Кларк

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Написано по трейлеру, до выхода фильма.Лига выражает свои чувства по поводу возвращения Супермена.





	Нам всем тебя очень не хватало, Кларк

Брюс Уэйн - второй человек, которого Кларк видит после возвращения. Каким-то образом оказывается, что теперь, если что-то случается, мама в первую очередь звонит именно ему.  
Остановившись в дверях, Брюс изучает Кларка с минуту, без какого-либо конкретного выражения, а потом буднично говорит:  
\- Вы умеете удивлять, мистер Кент. 

Тогда Кларк не имеет даже представления, что есть Лига. Что Лига вообще возможна.

Почему-то каждый считает своим долгом заверить Кларка, что Брюс рад его возвращению.  
\- Он был очень мил. Со мной и с твоей мамой особенно, - говорит Лоис, не глядя на него, вращая на пальце кольцо, которое он хотел подарить ей.  
Теперь она редко смотрит ему в лицо. Кларк не перестаёт надеяться, что это пройдёт.  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, чувак, - восторженно выдыхает Барри Аллен, как будто огромную тайну, как будто страшный секрет. Он говорит так в половине случаев, Кларк уже почти привык. - Лига это, это. Охуенно. Просто охуенно, чувак. Серьёзно.  
\- Ну, - говорит Виктор, - то есть, не только он. Мы все. Ты воскрес чертовски вовремя.  
\- Брюс всегда такой, скоро сам узнаешь, - говорит Диана, улыбаясь. - Он слишком серьёзно относится к своим долгам.  
Артур с удовольствием хлопает его по плечу и, доверительно склонившись, говорит:  
\- Надеюсь, хоть ты вытрахаешь из него эту тоскливую мину, парень.  
Кларк давится соком. 

Насчёт Лиги Барри определённо прав. Возможно, он и сам не знает, насколько. Кларк никогда не замечал, насколько чудовищно одиноким ощущал себя до этого.  
\- Я рад, что вам нравится, - говорит Альфред покровительственным тоном, словно Лига - ещё один особняк, ещё один наследник миллионов, такая же его ответственность и гордость, как дворецкого, опекуна, управляющего.  
\- Впервые он заговорил об этом ещё тогда, сразу после Думсдея, - говорит Диана.  
\- Громкие заголовки, Кент, нам нужны громкие заголовки! - говорит Перри. - Лига - это именно то, чего мы все так долго ждали.  
\- В твою честь, - подмигивает Артур, отхлёбывая пиво.  
\- Ну, - говорит Барри, натягивая рукава на пальцы, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. - Мне нужны были те, перед кем, ну. Не надо будет прятаться. Друзья. Типа того.  
Возможно, Барри как раз отлично знает, насколько, думает Кларк. 

В какой-то момент кухня в доме-на-озере превращается то ли в пункт сбора, то ли в клуб по супергеройским интересам. Кларку кажется, что здесь он бывает чаще, чем дома.  
Может быть, ему не кажется.  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что команда считает, будто не всё прояснено. Между нами, - говорит однажды Брюс, и Кларк вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что это, возможно, первый раз, когда Брюс говорит с ним вне задания.  
Тон Брюса вопросительный ровно настолько, насколько требуется.  
Кларк пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не всегда их понимаю, если честно.  
\- Да?  
\- Да.  
Брюс наливает себе кофе. Информирует задумчиво:  
\- Диана сказала, что нам надо поговорить.  
\- Артур сказал, что нам нужно потрахаться, - с удивившим его самого весельем парирует Кларк. Может, ему хочется вызвать хоть какую-нибудь реакцию.  
Брюс поднимает удивлённый взгляд, и смотрит так, будто _видит_ его - наверное, второй раз с тех пор, как воскресший Кларк открыл ему дверь их с матерью дома в Канзасе. Через мгновение взгляд Брюса снова становится таким, как обычно: словно он ведёт в голове какие-то серьёзные расчёты, требующие его полного внимания.  
Это неожиданно раздражает.  
\- Слишком много сложностей, - отвечает Брюс, видимо, придя к заключению, и Кларк не может удержаться от смеха.  
\- Я Супермен, - говорит он, отсмеявшись. - Я справлюсь.  
Брюс снова смотрит на него так, будто видит его, и отвечает, качнув головой:  
\- Ты - Кларк Кент. 

Иногда Кларку кажется, что внутри Лиги есть общий телепатический канал. Словно все ведут один бесконечный общий разговор, как в каком-нибудь чате.  
Правда, это не распространяется на миссии. Телепатия на миссиях работает исключительно по каналу Супермен-Бэтмен.  
\- Я рада, что вы всё обсудили, - улыбается Диана, обнимая его за плечи.  
\- Ты хорошо выглядишь. У вас с Лоис всё наладилось? - говорит мама за ужином.  
\- Как вы их сегодня! Отпад! - тараторит Барри. - У вас закрытая частота по рации? Или система сигналов? Чуваки, ну же, я тоже хочу научиться!  
\- Может, нужны какие-то общие занятия вне заданий? - с сомнением предлагает Виктор. - Ну, чтобы мы стали лучше чувствовать друг друга.  
\- Давно пора было, - говорит Артур насмешливо, со значением.  
Кларк давит желание огрызнуться. Его воображение в последнее время работает на полную катушку и без подначек Карри.

\- Грядут трудные времена, - говорит Брюс в сотый, наверное, раз, обводя их взглядом всех по очереди, как президент, выступающий с речью с экрана.  
\- Опять его грёбанная паранойя, - говорит Артур, прихлёбывая пиво.  
\- Я думаю, всё это фигня, обойдётся, - говорит Барри, одновременно улыбаясь и втягивая голову в плечи.  
\- Лучше быть готовым к любым неожиданностям, - философски замечает Альфред.  
Диана, напевая под нос, чистит браслеты и приводит в порядок лассо.  
Лоис говорит, часто моргая мокрыми ресницами, сжав кольцо в кулаке:  
\- Я думаю. Нам стоит взять паузу. Пожить отдельно. Всё обдумать.  
Он просит её оставить кольцо себе. 

\- Мы же обо всём договорились! - рычит Кларк. - Какого чёрта?! У нас же был план!  
\- Кларк, помни, силовые методы решения проблемы не всегда самые эффективные, - весело говорит Диана в наушнике, прежде чем Кларк вытаскивает его и расплющивает между пальцев.  
Несколько секунд он просто дышит, прикрыв глаза. Он вжимает Брюса в стену так, что кирпичная кладка начинает трескаться под чёрной бронёй, но спрашивает в этот раз совершенно беззаботно, даже с улыбкой:  
\- Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой мне не стоит отправить тебя в больницу со множественными переломами на месяц? Без возможности пользоваться ноутбуком и раздавать указания, разумеется. Просто чтобы в следующий раз ты думал, прежде чем так подставляться.  
Брюс изучает его лицо снова, как в тот далёкий день в Канзасе, а потом говорит:  
\- Знаешь, я готов пересмотреть идею насчёт потрахаться.  
\- Блядь, - искренне выдыхает Кларк, глядя в небо. И добавляет, облизывая губы, не думая - это часто с ним случается рядом с Брюсом:  
\- Отлично. Я как раз не знал, как к тебе с этим подойти.


End file.
